True Happiness and Love
by WandFire
Summary: Ron and Hermione adopted 2 year old Addie. Addie came from an abusive home and the couple find themselves showing Addie what true happiness and love is. When an old friend of Ron and Hermione comes to visit, they might not be the only ones having a reunion. Better than it sounds please read!
1. Chapter 1

** Hello! This is a fanfic born from an idea I've kind of been afraid to share. I really really hope you like it! Please review I want your opinion!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hello, Ginny!**

**Ginny: Harry...there's a muggle here...and she knows my name!**

**Me: No, I just love the Harry Potter Universe. That's all. **

**Ginny: Harry, it's another fan!**

**Me: I'm just hear to ask if I own the rights to Harry Potter. **

**Ginny: You don't, so leave. **

**Me: Well it was nice to meet you to!**

* * *

**Prologue**

** February 28, 2007 4:58 a.m. **

A twenty-five year old witch laid in the bed of a muggle hospital in Cokesworth. She screamed in agony as she brought her child into the world. The child's muggle father, Richard Fand, was in the car. The woman was drenched in sweat, her damp hair sticking to her back. Richard didn't want to come in. He didn't care about his child, or the woman giving birth to her. The woman remembered how the morning had gone when she fearfully told Richard that the baby was on the way.

" I'll take you, but listen. Tell th hospital your name is Sharon Fand. My cousin. You will tell the nurses that you are here alone and the father is out of the country and you have no family close. As soon as all the required procedures are done, tell them you have to leave to pick up the Thing's father. I don't want to waste anymore time than necessary on you or the Thing," he told her harshly.

" But what if something goes wrong?", she had asked fearfully.

" Then let it die!", he had screamed, and he slapped her across the face. The woman screamed loudly. Usually, she didn't scream, but this time she couldn't help it. The woman was used to this treatment. Richard had seemed kind at first, but after he found out she was a witch, the few minor things he had done abusive turned a hundred times worse The woman was scared to leave him. Richard controlled her life. The woman was pulled out of her thoughts when the nurse gasped.

" The baby's out! Meet your new baby girl, Ms. Fand?", the nurse asked sweetly.

" Crystal Fand," the woman gasped. She was out of breath. The nurse handed her the baby. She had his eyes, but her pale skin.

" She's beautiful," the mother sobbed with happiness.

The woman walked with her daughter in her arms out to the car where the man who had ruined her life waited.

" Put It in the back. Stay with the thing," he said. The woman put Crystal in the car seat she had summoned earlier that week.

" Her name's Crystal," the mother breathed.

" I don't care! Now shut up before I hit you," he threatened. The mother and the baby sobbed the entire ride back to the house.

* * *

**February 28, 2008**

" Happy first birthday, Crystal," the mother whispered to the small girl next to her. She giggled. The mother looked around the dark, cold, basement they were forced to live in. They went upstairs to Richard who wanted his breakfast.

" FREAK! GET OVER HERE!", he shouted angrily. He called the woman that. He hated magic. When she got upstairs. Richard greeted both of them with a smack across the face. Crystal cried.

" Make the little freak shut up!", he shouted, giving the mother a second slap across the face. The woman's face went red with anger.

" I've had enough! I'm so sick of you treating us like this ! I'm leaving!", she sobbed.

" Don't you fricken dare!", he screamed, punching her.

" Watch me! Watch me! I'm taking my child with me!", she screamed through tears. She went back downstairs to gather the meagre possessions she had. Crystal, who had gone crawling around, was scooped up by Richard and locked in a closet.

" You're not leaving me," he whispered menacingly.

" Where's my baby?" The mother asked when she came back upstairs.

" I'm keeping her,"

" NO!"

The man through net out the door and locked it. The mother didn't have a key. She sat down on the lawn and cried.

* * *

**April 9th, 2009**

A young girl just over two years old went through what she had her whole life. She didn't know her name, her father called her " freak" or

" thing" or "it". She was skinny, for she was very underfed and undernourished. You could see her ribs. Her father was abusing her. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Richard went to the door and let in a woman. She had short dark brown hair and was wearing what looked like a navy blue bathrobe.

" Richard Fand, I am Caroline Wilkins, a Magical Children Social Worker," she said calmly. " We know what you have done to your daughter. We will be taking the two of you to the Ministry. Don't resist or there will be consequences,"

Richard didn't argue. Her calm, serious manner shocked him. He followed her out to a parked car out in the driveway with a purple flag on the roof. The little girl looked at the woman, scared, as they walked out to the car. Caroline saw her fear and knelt down in front of her.

" Don't worry, sweetie. I'm not going to hurt you. We're going to help you. He's not going to hurt you anymore. You'll go to an orphanage where you'll get a new family," she smiled. The little girl looked hopeful, but her expression was unchanged. It wouldn't be easy for get to gain confidence.

* * *

**Dumbledore's Orphanage- Later that day. **

Mrs. Franklin heard a knock with the door. She opened the door to find her friend Caroline standing there with a small, thin girl with big, hungry, scared sad eyes.

" Caroline? Who's this?", she asked.

" I don't know. Her father abused her terribly and doesn't even know her name. We interrogated him at the Ministry," Caroline explained.

" Why don't we take this to my office," Mrs. Franklin motioned for the two to come inside.

" You see, we don't know who her mother is. The muggle refused to tell us that, we only know she was a witch. Her birthday's February 28th. The poor thing hasn't said a word," Caroline explained.

" So do I tell who plans to adopt her they get to name her?", Mrs. Franklin asked, her eyes looking at the small girl who looked close to tears. Caroline nodded. You can call her sweetie and different pet names like that. You shouldn't get to name her,"

" I agree. I'm going to put her with the other girls her age. I'll try to rebuild her confidence," Mrs. Franklin ushered the little girl out of the office.

" I'll be coming once every two weeks to check up on her," Caroline called after them. Then crack, she disapperated.

* * *

**Done! Please review! FYI, you aren't supposed to know who the mom is yet because it's important for later in the** **story. Hope you enjoyed! **

**Also, this chapter is the worst will get with stuff like abuse and language. The rest of the story is more K+, so that's why it's rated that and not T. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to chapter two! I know this story sounds really serious but it won't be all like that you will laugh at least once it!**

**Story will be told from Hermione's POV. I will tell you if that changes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wouldn't have to do laundry if I did. I would be able to PAY someone to do the laundry. **

* * *

**April 20th, 2009**

" MOMMY!" my three year old daughter Rose screamed from the toy room down the hall from kitchen where I was making lunch for her, my nephews James and Albus , and I. I was watching my nephews this morning since their mother had an appointment at St. Mongos today and their father had to work. Since both my husband Ron and her ( Ginny) husband Harry are Aurors, they can get called into work at anytime. My job in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement has the most refined schedule. I'm usually stuck with the kids.

I rushed down the hall towards the toy room to find Rose and James.

" Sweetie, what's wrong?", I asked. " James took my doll," she whines, pointing at her cousin. I sigh to myself.

" Where'd he put it?"

Rose points up to high shelf in the toy room where we keep all the toys Ron's mum gave us for when our kids are a little older. Sure enough, I look up to see Rose's doll, just sitting on the shelf.

" How did you get it up there?" I ask James. He shrugs.

" I dunno,"

" Must be accidental magic," I murmured. I reached up and grabbed the doll and handed it to Rose. She hugged it to her chest and stuck her tongue our at James. Just then, I noticed Albus was missing.

" James, Rosie, where's Albus?", I asked, starting to panic. James shrugged and looked at his feet. Rose was holding her breath and looked like she was about to burst.

" James told me not to tell! He said he'd put me in the closet too," she said quickly.

" You put your brother in the closet!" I screamed. James glared at Rose. I ran to the closet and found the door locked.

" Where's the key?", I yelled, now really panicking. Albums could here me and started crying in the closet. I looked at Rose and James. Rose was pointing to James and he was rubbing his tummy.

" YOU ATE THE KEY!" I screamed angrily. " Augh. Alohamora,"

The door swung open and Albus rushed out, rushing into my arms.

" James was a meanie, Auntie Hermione," he sobbed. I turned to James.

" Did you really eat the key?"

He shook his head and pulled out a small silver key from his back pocket. I took it from him.

" Now James, go to the corner until lunch is ready. It'll be ready in about two minutes," I scolded. He crossed his arm and went to our time out corner. I finished making lunch just as the doorbell rang.

" Hi, Ginny," I greeted my sister-in-law as I opened the door.

" Hi. How were the kids?" she asked.

" Albus was pretty good, but James is in the corner," I told her. She let out a frustrated sigh.

" What did he do this time?"

" He had a spout of accidental magic and got Rosie's doll up on the high shelf in the toy room, and he locked Albus in a closet and hid the key," I informed her.

" Sorry. Harry and I will be talking to him later," she sighed, shaking her head.

" It's fine. I was just about to call him out for lunch. You want to stay for lunch?", I offered.

" Sure. Is it okay for me to eat?" she asked, pointing to her pregnant stomach.

" I wouldn't have made it if pregnant woman couldn't eat it!", I laughed pointing to my own pregnant belly. The two of us were almost always pregnant together. It was nice that our kids had a cousin their age. Ginny followed me to the kitchen and I called James in so we could eat. I gave each kid a grilled cheese and put together a salad for Ginny. Mine was already made.

" So do want to stay and help me make the big dinner tonight?" I asked as we were finishing.

" Sure. I'll send a letter to Harry telling him to come right here after work," Ginny replied, grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill. Ron and I had decided to host the Weasley-Potter Family Dinner we do about every few months. We had never done it before, and I was going to need all the help I could get. Ginny was more glad to help than she looked, because she had to take a break from Quidditch until after the baby is born. She plays on the Holyhead Harpies.

" You're seventh months pregnant. That's why you're not playing Quidditch," I remembered telling her earlier that morning.

Her and Harry have hosted the dinner before. Usually it's at the Burrow.

" I'll bet mum will come early too," Ginny said. I knew that already. Molly loves to help.

" Oh! Pig is back!", Ginny exclaimed as the tiny old owl flew in through the window. He's small and old and actually reminds me of Flitwick in some ways. They are both small and old. That's really it. Pig's kind of dumb, while Flitwick is, well, smart. Ginny grabbed the letter.

" They're getting out in about an hour," Ginny said, reading the letter.

" Good," I replied.

* * *

Crack! Crack! I heard as Harry and Ron suddenly appeared in the kitchen.

" Daddy!", the kids chorused, rushing to hug their fathers. Harry and Ron hugged Ginny and I and sat down at the kitchen table.

" So. How was James today?", Harry asked once the kids had gone back to the toy room.

" Aren't you going to ask how Albus was?" I teased.

" Oh please, Hermione, I know my kids well enough to know that James is just like his namesake. Albus is like a heaven sent angel to Ginny and I," Harry said seriously.

" Today...James had accidental magic when he got Rosie's doll on the high shelf in the toy and he locked Albus in a closet and hid the key. I thought he ate it," I told Harry. He looked across at Ron, and soon they were cracking up.

" Ron!" I reprimanded.

" Oh come on, hon. You got to admit that's pretty funny," Ron said through peals of laughter. Soon we were all cracking up. It was pretty that I thought James at the key.

" It's like Frosty the Snowman!", I laughed. Harry started laughing even harder. It was just like that traffic cop that swallowed the whistle. Ginny and Ron looked at us quizzically.

" What's Frosty the Snowman?" Ginny asked, clearly confused.

" Just a muggle holiday TV special," I answered. Both if them sighed in understanding.

" Hello, hello!", we hear down the hall.

" Gramma! Grampa!" I could hear Rose shout.

" Hi. I'm here to help with the dinner," Molly said. She put on an apron she found in the pantry as Arthur went to hang with the kids. We started to make dinner and were just finishing when George, Angelina, Fred, and little month old Roxanne arrived. James, who had been told by Ron that George would be proud of what he did, ran right up and told him the story. George was laughing too. After that, Percy, Audrey,

Molly, and Lucy arrived. Finally, Victoire, Dominique, baby Louis, Bill and Fleur arrived last. Only Charlie wasn't coming. He still lived in Romania. Dinner was fun, and everyone loved the Strawberry-Rhubarb pie Rose had helped me make the night before.

" A chip of the old block, eh mum?" George said, patting Rose on the back.

" Yes, this is quite marvelous," Percy said pompously. Rosie was glowing with pride.

* * *

After everyone left and Rose was in bed, Ron and I sat down at the table.

" I want to talk to you about something," I said reaching for his hand. He grabbed my hand.

" What is it, sweetie?" He asked. I took a deep breath.

" I've been thinking. I think we should-"

" Should what, Hermione?"

* * *

**Done! Next chapter will talk about the adoption. I just wanted to do what the family is like. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG. It's finally chapter three!**

**Did y'all like my poem? **

**Soo I would of had this chapter up on Sunday, but I write all my fanfics on my iPod in my notes and I accidentally deleted the whole chapter. I was more than halfway done. I was too busy on Sunday to write the whole thing, and then I had school. **

**Remember in the first chapter when it said the little girl was taken to Dumbledore's Orphanage? Well there is a whole backstory came up with:**

**After the Battle of Hogwarts, four people that were very close to Albus Dumbledore- Harry Potter, Aberforth Dumbledore, Elphias Doge, and Rubeus Hagrid- got together and fully funded to have a orphanage built for the children of magical blood. It is in memory of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, a man who accepted everyone. (this is what it says on the plaque outside the orphanage)**

**breakaleg17: thank you for such a sweet review! You made my day **

**TheEscapeFromReality: Thank you for the review!**

**Still in Hermione's POV**

**Disclaimer: the word 'disclaimer' is pretty self-explanatory**

**LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!**

* * *

" I want to talk to you about something," I said reaching for his hand. He grabbed my hand.

" What is it, sweetie?" He asked. I took a deep breath.

" I've been thinking. I think we should-"

" Should what, Hermione?"

" I think we should adopt," I confessed. Ron looked surprised. I couldn't blame him. I had just dropped a huge bombshell.

" Why? Won't two kids be enough? You really want to go through diapers three times?" he said, gesturing at my almost six month pregnant stomach.

" We wouldn't have to! We could a child that's around two years old," I reasoned. Ron thought about thatfor a moment.

" Why do you really want to adopt?" he asked, staring into my brown eyes with his blue ones.

" There are two types of celebrities- the kind that are selfish and keep all their money to themselves and doing no good in the world, and the kind that give back and donate money to charity. I don't want to be the selfish kind," I admitted.

" Where would we even adopt from he asked in an exasperated voice.

" The place Harry and Hagrid helped fund," I replied. The answer was pretty obvious. Ron was silent for almost two minutes.

" Boy or girl?" he sighed with a smile. I squealed and ran into his arms.

" Thank you thank you thank you! I love you so much,"

" I love you, too."

* * *

Two weeks later, on May tenth, Ron, Rosie, and I were driving in the car to Harry and Ginny's. Rose was going there got the day while we went to our appointment at the orphanage. We pulled into their driveway and walked over to the front door.

" Hello," he greeted.

" Hi Uncle Harry," Rose daid cheerfully. Harry knelt down in front of her.

" James and Al are in the kitchen having a snack. Want to go join them?"

Rose nodded excitedly and bolted off into the kitchen.

" Wow, Ron, she definitely inherited something from you when it comes to food," Harry joked.

" Ron, there is no doubt she's your child. She just took a bit of every snack I had put out for them to choose from," Ginny said, poking her ginger head out of the kitchen. Ron face went as red as his hair.

" Good luck today, guys. I'm really glad you're doing this," Harry said.

" Thanks," I replied.

" I would like to adopt too, but Ginny doesn't want another kid," Harry informed us.

" FOUR KIDS WILL BE ENOUGH!" Ginny shouted from the kitchen.

" BUT WE ONLY HAVE TWO KIDS AND ONE ON THE WAY!" Harry shouted back.

" JAMES CAUSES ENOUGH TROUBLE FOR TWO KIDS! HE'S LIKE FRED AND GEORGE ALL IN ONE!" Ginny shouted in reply.

" TRUE," I shouted.

" Why are you shouting?" Ginny asked, her head peeking out of the kitchen again. I went red.

" Because you guys were," I said innocently.

" James is not as bad as Fred and George put together," Ron defended. He's probably right. He knew them the longest out of all of us here.

" We got to go. Our appointment's at two," I said, motioning to the door.

" Rosie! Come say goodbye!" I called. Rose ran down the hall and into my arms.

" Bye mommy," she said.

" Be good, ok?" I said, giving her a squeeze. She nodded and went to give Ron a hug.

" Tell the advisor Hagrid and I are planning on visiting next week," Harry said. He and Hagrid try to go once a month or once every two months to visit. I knew they hadn't both been free to go since March. Hagrid is always busy at Hogwarts and when he can get away, Harry is working.

" I will," I promised. We left and got into the car. We had a good time, just the two of us. We listened to the WWN **( Wireless Wizarding Network**). Ron did a hysterical rendition of Molly's favorite song, A Cauldron Full of Hot Strong Love, accompanying Celestina Warbeck when it came on the radio. He made me stop to buy some Chocolate Frogs so we could do one of our favorite things. We like to open a bunch and try and find our cards. We found my card. Then I went back in and bought more for the kids at the orphanage. Before you could say supercalafredgelisticexpealadocious (**always wanted to type that), **we had arrived**. **

" Hello, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I'm Mrs. Franklin. Welcome!" a motherly woman greeted us at the door. She had a motherly shape, and her dark brown hair was pulled into a loose bun. She wore a plain grey dress that had big white buttons. She had a white apron with a frilly edge tied around her waist. Quite the opposite of Miss Hannigan.

" I'm Ron and this is my wife Hermione," Ron introduced. I

" Nice to meet you," I stuck out my hand and Mrs. Franklin shook it. We followed her into a small office.

" How old are you thinking?" she asked, pulling out a stack of files from a desk drawer.

" Two or three," I replied. I was glowing with excitement. I couldn't believe this was happening.

" Boy or girl?" she asked, pulling some files from the large stack.

" Er...I think we wanted to wait and see who we fall in love with," I explained.

" Oh. Follow me this way," Mrs. Franklin motioned us and led us up a set of stairs.

" This half of the hallway is the two year olds. Other half has three year olds. Girls on the right side, boys on the left," she informed us. We started with the boys. None of them stuck out. There were three rooms on the girls side. We were about to enter second room of two year old girls when Ron struck up a conversation with Mrs. Franklin and told me to go ahead alone. The room

was quite large. In each corner, there was a twin bed. Off to the side, there was a bookcase filled with books and games. There was also a large wooden toy chest on the ground and a couch against the wall in the middle of the room. Three little girls ran up to me and started asking questions. They seemed excited to see someone. I could see lots of the games and toys and books scattered on the ground. I wouldn't have minded growing up in that place. The three little girls showed me all their toys and had the biggest smiles in the world. I then noticed a small girl crouched in the spot where the couch arm meets the actual couch. I went and sat next to her.

" Hi," I whispered. " What's your name?"

The little girl shrugged.

" She never talks," one of the other girls told me. I stayed next to her.

" My name is Hermione. You want to come play with us?" I coaxed, speaking softly. The little girl shook her head. Mrs. Franklin and Ron entered.

" How's everything going in here?" she asked cheerfully. The little girl let out a fearful gasp when she saw Ron and shrunk smaller.

" No, no it's ok. He's nice," I whispered, leaning over her shaking body and rubbing her back in comfort.

" They like to hurt people," she sobbed quietly. She looked up at me and I noticed tears streaming down her face. She had big chocolate brown eyes that read people well.

" No, no, no, no, no. He won't hurt anyone. Except maybe bad men," I reassured.

" He was a bad man. Miss Caroline even said so," she sniffed. I didn't know who she was talking about. Mrs. Franklin motioned me into the hall.

" I'll be right back," I promised the little girl. Mrs. Franklin seemed very serious.

" She arrived a month ago as of yesterday. She came from an abusive muggle father. Her mother was a witch. The mother left. The social worker in charge of her case, Caroline Wilkins, thinks that the mother was kicked out," she explained to me. Tears welled up in my eyes.

" Don't you know her name?"

" Apparently, her father didn't think she was worthy of a name. We think her mother named her, but the father never called her by that name," Mrs. Franklin informed me. She seemed disgusted by that thought. By now, Ron had joined us. He looked angry. It was like he wanted to kill whoever would treat an innocent child that way.

" She's obviously very afraid of men. We have some other little girls if you want to go see them," Mrs. Franklin sighed. I pulled Ron over for a private conference.

" What do you think of her?" I whisper-asked.

" She's shy...do you like her?"

" I do. I don't care his age feels about men we could get past that,"

" I agree. But why don't we take her out for dinner to make sure that she won't be a hopeless case when it comes men,"

I nodded and we walked back over Mrs. Franklin.

" Shall we continue?" she asked.

" Er...no...we were wondering," I let out a deep breath. " Can we take her out for dinner?"

" Oh. Yes, that would be fine. It's a little early now, do you want to look at her files?"Mrs. Franklin asked, seeming a bit surprised.

" What time is it now?" I asked.

" 3:44," Ron replied, showing me his watch. He's always really specific about time.

" We should get going. Our daughter is at her uncle Harry's house, and we want to bring her hone to change before we go out. We will try to get her between 6-6:30," I promised. Then I went in the room to say goodbye to the little girl and come back like I promised. She looked slightly happy to see me. I sat back down on the couch next to her.

" Hi. You want to come out for dinner with my husband, my daughter and I?" I asked softly. The little girl gave a slight nod.

" I'll see you later, then," I vowed. " I have to go now. Bye."

She waved as I left the room.

" Bye!" the three other girls chorused. I waved back. Ron and I were silent most of the ride. I put on my favorite muggle band, The Beatles*, and listened to their music that changed the world of music forever. We were in deep thought. Eventually, we pulled into Harry's driveway. Ginny opened the door.

" How was it?"

" It went well. We found a little two year old girl we are definitely considering. We're taking her out for dinner. Rose is coming," I said. Rose came out of Al's bedroom, and we headed home. Rose changed into different clothes and we went to get the little girl. She was all ready to go when we got there, and we went to a new restaurant in Hogsmeade. We were seated quickly and ordered our drinks right away.

" Mummy, will she be my new sister?" Rosie asked. I shrugged and smiled.

" Maybe."

I noticed the little girl giving Ron strange looks. Ron noticed it too, and looked uncomfortable as he ate his dinner.

Finally, she leaned over to me and whispered " Why is his hair on fire?" into my ear.

" Why don't you ask him?" I whispered back.

" Excuse me?" she said softly. Ron, who was talking to Rose about Quidditch, looked up.

" Yes, sweetie?"

" Why is your hair on fire?" she asked. Ron started laughing.

" It's not on fire. My hair's just red,"

" It's like a hot-stuff spouter ," age said, amazed.

" Hot-stuff spouter?" I said, confused. " Oh, you mean a volcano." Cute. The night went great. She was really sweet, and she actually started talking to Rosie. I was surprised. She didn't seem to talk to any of the other girls at the orphanage. Even though she was still kind of afraid of Ron, we had all fallen in love with her.

* * *

" Hello. How was everything?" Mrs. Franklin greeted us at the door.

" Wonderful. Do you have her adoption papers ready?" I said, with my hands resting on her shoulders. Mrs. Franklin looked happy and we filled out the forms.

" Do you have a name?" Mrs. Franklin was bent down filling out her part of the form. I froze. We hadn't thought about this at all.

" You need a name now?"

Mrs. Franklin looked up at us.

" Of course. It's part of the legal paperwork."

" Er...lets brainstorm," Ron announced nervously. We whispered privately. Finally, we agreed on a name. We turned back to the girls and Mrs. Franklin.

" Addie," we said together. " Addie May Weasley."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

*** Time to celebrate the Beatles since this past Sunday (February 9th), was the 50th anniversary of their first performance in America. R.I.P George and John! You still rock Ringo and Paul!**

**For that reason, I'm ending this chapter with some of the lyrics from one of my favorite Beatles songs that fits my story. **

**All you need is love babumbadadum **

**All you need is love, love**

**Love is all you really need**


	4. Chapter 4

**What time is it? Chapter 4 time! Of this fanfic! (To the tune of what time is it from high school musical 2)**

**HarmonyWriter: Reviews like yours motivate me so much! Thank you!**

**daddyron404: Your review made me think about the relationship between Addie and Ron. That's where the idea for this chapter came from. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I am too young to have written the books. **

**This chapter is in Ron's point of view**

* * *

" Ron, you have to try harder! You're not used to someone who isn't good around people, since you grew up in such a large family. You're acting standoffish. What Addie needse is a good, strong, male role model," Hermione begged after we put the kids in bed one night. I shrugged. She wasn't wrong. I've never been around shy people. You're not shy when you have six other siblings.

" Ron. I need you to try and connect with her. Teach her how to play Exploding Snap, tell her some stories from when we were at school, something!" Hermione pleaded. " I'm heading up to bed. You coming?"

I nodded, mulling over what Hermione had said. I loved Addie. But our relationship was strained. My mind raced as I lay in bed. Not able to sleep, I got out of bed around six in the morning. As I headed down the hall towards the stairs, Addie emerged from her room.

" Hey, Addie," I said to her. That was my little nickname for her.

" Morning," she yawned in her quiet, innocent voice.

" You couldn't sleep either?" I asked. She smiled.

" I'm hungry."

" Me too. Tell you what. How about we go out for breakfast- just the two of us," I suggested, holding out my hand to her. She looked slightly surprised.

" Just me and you?" she asked softly.

" Yup," I replied. We headed downstairs. I scribbled a quick note to Hermione.

Hermione-

Took Addie out for breakfast, be home in a bit

-Ron

* * *

We Flooed to Madam Puddifoots and sat down at the counter.

" You know, this is where I took your mother on our first date and where I proposed," I said. Addie looked awestruck.

" Really? Wow!"

" Hello. What can I get you two?" asked the woman who was standing behind the counter.

" I'll take a hot coffee," I ordered. " Do you want hot cocoa?"

Addie nodded excitedly.

" Ok. So, one hot coffee, and a hot chocolate? And do you want whipped cream?" the waitress asked.

" Yum," Addie sighed.

The waitress went back to get our drinks.

" I had their hot cocoa a lot when I took your mother here. It's the best ever," I said.

" I love chocolate," she smiled wide. She exaggerated all the syllables, so she said it like choc-o-late.

" Me too. They have a double-chocolate-fudge-chip muffin," I said. Her eyes glowed.

" Can I get it?" she pleaded.

" Get whatever you want," I said, repeating a phrase I loved to hear as a kid. She clapped as the drinks came over.

" What can I get you two?" she asked.

" We will both have the double fudge muffin. And one of those and a blueberry to go," I told her. She took our order and disappeared into the kitchen.

" This is fun," Addie swung her legs back and forth under the table.

" I like having one-on-one time with you guys," I agreed. The food came rather quickly. Addie dug right in.

" This is the best muffin ever!" Addie said, her mouth full of chocolate.

" Yeah it is!" I said, my mouth as full as hers. I high-fived her. Her face was a mess. I grabbed a stack of napkins and started wiping off her face. She laughed, shooing me off.

" Stop!" she squealed, beaming. I cracked up.

" Clean up, sweetie."

I handed her a napkin. She wiped off her face and shot me an angelic smile.

" You done?" I asked. She nodded. We Flooed back home. Neither Hermione or Rose were awake. So I decided to tell Addie some stories about school. You all know how crazy my Hogwarts career was. I started with my first moment of glory- the chess game.

" I don't know how to play Wizard's Chess," she said when I finished. " But you're like a superhero."

I laughed. She had an easy way of making someone laugh.

" Daddy?" she says cautiously.

" Yes?"

" I didn't wake up this morning because I was hungry. I had a nightmare, and I was going to go see mommy," she confided. I pulled her close.

" Was it about him?" I asked quietly. She nodded, tears starting to run down her cheeks. I kissed the top of her dirty blonde head.

" Don't worry about him. I'm here. I always will be. I will protect you no matter what. I will never ever hurt you," I reassured her.

" I know. I know," she whispered. And her knowing that I wasn't here to hurt her, but here to protect her was the most important thing.

" Good morning," I heard suddenly. Hermione entered the room and sat down on the other side of Addie. Addie was leaning against me, and my hands rested on her shoulders. Hermione looked in my eyes. I saw happiness and approval in her eyes and I knew I had done my job right.

" Daddy told me a story, mommy," Addie told her.

" Really?" she beamed.

" Yeah! The one about the giant chessboard!"

" That's a cool one," Hermione smiled. " You know, I solved a logic puzzle that year."

" That's not as cool my story, right Addie?" I teased.

" No. Not really," she replied. Hermione and I laughed.

" Morning," Rose said, coming into the room.

" Morning, sleepyhead," Hermione greeted.

" Oh, I almost forgot. I brought you guys home muffins from Madam Puddifoots. Addie and I went together this morning," I said. Rose took off into the kitchen, Hermione following.

" Mom's is the blueberry!" I called to them.

" I hate blueberry!" I heard Rose say.

" We got you the double-choco-chipo-fudge one," Addie called to her. The house filled with laughter. I can't believe that once I didn't want kids. I love them much.

" Mm. I think the little baby likes muffins," Hermione laughed, patting her tummy. " The baby's kicking!"

I leaned over to feel. Sure enough, there they were. Those happy little kicks.

" You two want to feel?" I asked the girls. They both nodded happily. I heard Addie gasp.

"I feel it! I feel it!" the girls squealed together.

We really were just the perfect happy little family.

* * *

**Sorry shorter chapter. Next chapter Addie meets the Potters! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!

Hermione's POV again.

Disclaimer: I only own Addie. I don't own any other characters in this fanfiction.

"Mommy, Daddy, wake up! Wake up!" Rose shook us awake furiously. I knew she was excited for today. Not only was Addie getting to meet the Potters, we were all meeting Lily. It was July Fifteenth, and Lily was just a little over a month old. We hadn't gone to visit earlier because they had been getting close to the due date, and since Albus was early, Harry and Ginny didn't want to take any chances. Rose was very excited to meet her.

"Ok, honey we're up. Why don't you go wake up your sister?" I suggested, hoping to get a few extra minutes of sleep.

"Morning, Mommy! Morning, Daddy," came a cheery voice as Addie skipped into our room. I heard Ron give an exhausted moan from next to me.

"Can't we have them make the coffee?" he whined.

"No! They don't know how! They would burn themselves," I scolded.

"C'mon ya lazy lumps, get outta bed!" Rose said, jumping on our bed. I sat up quickly.

"Rose! Where'd you hear that?" I demand. She shrugged, looking innocent.

"Uncle George told me to say that if you two were ever lazy."

I got out of bed and headed downstairs with the girls to make breakfast. I started making eggs and bacon, using my wand. I prepared two cups of hot chocolate for Rose and Addie and coffee for Ron and I.

"Ron! Breakfast is ready!" I called up to him. The girls and I sat down at the table, waiting for Ron.

Finally, about ten minutes later, Ron came down and we ate our breakfast.

After breakfast, I changed into a pair of jeans and a dark blue maternity shirt and headed back downstairs. Everyone was ready to go.

"The Potters!" I said cheerfully and clearly into the fireplace.

"Auntie Hermione!" Albus said happily as I appeared in the living room. Ginny sat on the couch with a little bundle of blankets in her arms. Rose came next, beaming at the fact of her first time flooing by herself. Ron followed, with Addie. She had gone into her little shell again, hiding behind Ron. I grabbed her hand and led her over to Al.

"Sweetie, this is your cousin Albus. Albus, this is Addie," I introduced. Addie didn't look up from the pine floor.

"He's my favorite cousin!" Rose beamed.

"Hi!" Albus greeted. Addie gave him a small, half-hearted wave in reply. Rose was already over next to Ginny on the couch, smiling down at the little baby in her arms. I led Addie over to them.

"This is your Aunt Ginny."

Ginny smiled at her.

"Hi, sweetie. Come here, this is your baby cousin."

I took Addie over and looked into the little bundle of blankets in her arms. A pair of dark blue eyes looked up at me with wonder. Her little nose was like a button, and she had chubby cheeks I wanted to pinch badly.

"She's beautiful," I said softly. The proud mom beamed. I looked up and glanced around the room.

"Where's the other two?" I asked, referring to Harry and James.

"Long story," Ginny said, just as I heard footsteps come down the hall.

"Hi," Harry greeted. James stomped in behind, looking grumpy. Ginny had written to me saying that James did not like Lily very much. He looked up at Addie and Rose.

"Ugh- more girls," he grumbled. He plopped onto a nearby armchair, looking surly. Ginny let out an exasperated sigh.

Harry crossed over to where Addie was standing looking at Lily. He knelt down in front of her and smiled.

"Hi. You must be Addie. I'm Harry."

Addie looked up at me, as if she was waiting for me to signal that Harry was nice. I nodded.

"Hi," she whispered, not looking him in the eye. I knelt down and took her hands in mine.

"Sweetie, listen. No one Mommy and Daddy introduce to you will ever hurt you. Don't be scared. You're safe now," I reassured her, looking into her dark brown eyes.

"Plus, I'm the savior of the magical world! I destroyed Voldemort so that everyone else would be safe," Harry put in. Addie smiled.

"So you're...lightning boy! The other girls talked about you a lot!" she said in her awestruck tone. Harry chuckled slightly.

"I guess you could say that."

Addie walked over to James. I didn't really know why, so I assumed she thought I wanted her to be nice to all boys. She dragged Rose with her (who dragged Albus).

"Why are their so many girls?! I hate girls! Go away!" James whined. Slowly, Addie and Rose backed away, giving each other awkward looks.

"You're mean!" Albus insulted, sticking out his tongue. He stomped away from his brother, who still looked grumpy.

"How about Ron and I bring all you kids out for ice cream!" Harry suggested, breaking the awkward silence in the room. That caught James' attention. He leapt up from the chair and ran to the fire place.

"Last one there's a bogey-flavored every flavor bean!" He called as he stepped into the fireplace. Harry rushed over and lifted him out of the fireplace.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down James. Let's wait for everyone else. We haven't even decided where and if we're going yet."

"Bring me home a dish of chocolate ice cream," said Ginny, giving her consent.

"I'll have a dish of strawberry," I smiled, licking my lips.

"We'll go to Florean Fortescue's. But let me go first. And we'll just go to Diagon Alley," Harry announced, directing the statement towards James. He stepped into the fireplace, reached into the little clay flowerpot on the little wooden table next to the fireplace, and clearly said "Diagon Alley!", throwing his little pinch of Floo powdering the air. The flames turned emerald green, and he was gone.

As soon as she disappeared, James ran enthusiastically into the fireplace after him. He repeated exactly as his father had done. Albus followed, then Rose, and finally Ron and Addie. I settled on the couch next to Ginny, who immediately gently put Lily in my arms.

"Who're her godparents?" I asked, slightly rocking the baby back and forth in my arms.

"Luna's her godmother," Ginny informed me. Luna Lovegood was her best friend from school. We had all lost touch with Luna for about two or three years. Then, about a year ago, she started writing. She had been named Chief Editor if the Quibbler, and started traveling the world as a naturalist for research for upcoming issues.

"And where in the world is she now?" I asked.

"Africa," Ginny replied simply. "She was so excited to hear."

I remember how excited I was when Ron and I were named Albus' godparents. Teddy was James' godfather, for Harry wanted a Marauder's son to be the godfather of his son who was named after two different Marauders. I thought that was the sweetest thing ever.

"So James really doesn't like her?" I asked, giving her an apologetic look.

I would not want to be her.

"He didn't like Al at first, either. Remember?" she reminded me. I nodded. At least Rose and Addie got along so well.

"Well, if he's anything like any of your brothers, someday he'll be very over protective of this one," I smiled, tickling Lily's feet.

"I should probably put her down for a nap," Ginny said, taking baby Lily out of my arms. "I'll

be right back," she promised.

About an hour later, the boys came back with the kids.

"Do you have my ice cream?" I asked once they all arrived at the house. Albus handed me a small plastic cup filled with baby pink ice cream and Ginny the same, except hers was filled with chocolate ice cream. I grabbed a spoon from the drawer in the kitchen, hoping that the baby likes strawberry ice cream as I spooned a huge bite into my mouth. It was not too sweet, the perfect consistency, and had just enough real pieces of strawberry.

"Mmmm," I sighed, closing my eyes and savoring the fruity flavor. Rose came over and sat down on the arm of my chair, opening her mouth.

"Aaah," she said, making the noise the muggle doctors make you do when they check your gag reflex.

"Uh-uh, sweetie, you've already had some," I said through a mouthful of ice cream. I continued to ear my ice cream, while a disappointed Rose gave me the puppy dog eyes. Tip: Never fall for the puppy dog eyes.

"Thanks, you guys! That was a nice treat," I said, using my spoon to scoop up the last little bit of ice cream left in the cardboard dish.

"Aren't you really not supposed to eat stuff like ice cream when you're pregnant?" Ginny asked, waiting for an answer.

"Noyou're not. Why do you think I got strawberry? I thought it would be a little better for me!" I explained with a laugh. Ginny smiled and chuckled. In a nearby room, baby Lily started to wail. Ginny stood up.

"I should probably go get her."

I turned to Ron, Harry, Albus, James, Rose, and Addie.

"What kind of ice cream did you guys have?" I asked.

"Peanut butter!" Albus replied.

"Double chocolate," Ron smacked his lips.

"Strawberry!" Addie said cheerfully.

"Mint chip," Harry smiled.

"Same thing as Daddy!" Rose answered.

"Chocolate," James replied greedily.

"Sounds good!" I laughed. I don't know what I would do without these people in my life. They make my life complete.

Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review

Review Review Review Review


End file.
